This invention relates to an improved golf shoe which incorporates means to tilt the back shoe of a golfer inwardly.
The back shoe of a golfer is the right shoe for a right-handed golfer and the left shoe for a left-handed golfer. It is desired to tilt the shoe inwardly to prevent the golfer from leaning too far sideways during his swing. By keeping the golfer's weight forward of the backward shoe, the golfer can eliminate "sway" and maintain more stability and balance during his swing than with conventional shoes.
Prior art devices for tilting a golf shoe have included detachable stirrups, removable supporting attachments, separate anchoring blocks, and special molded soles which resist backward roll. These devices require the golfer to either bend over and adjust the mechanism before and after the golf swing or are detachable and must be inserted and removed at each golf swing, or else do not operate to raise the outside of the shoe above a normal position. The present invention alleviates many of the deficiencies of the prior art devices. The present invention is a tilting device which is permanently attached to the shoe and therefore need not be attached and removed and carried separately each time the golfer takes a golf swing. The golfer need not bend over to set up or disassemble the tilting device. A golf club can be used to set up the tilting device, and the tilting device can be folded away merely by turning the shoe in a specified manner. Thus the golfer need not carry around a separate piece or block or have to bend over to set up, remove or retract the device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide for a tilting device to be permanently incorporated into a golf shoe. Thus, the golfer need not carry with him separate blocks or wedges.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tilting device that can be set up without having the golfer bend over.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.